A World Filled with Endless Memories
by Yumoyori
Summary: "What was it like to be normal...?" I couldn't remember. It had already been 3 years since that day. The day the human existence was wiped out. Sadly to say, I just had to be the last one standing. The last "human" on our side of the world. How will I possibly survive going to a school filled with demons who have enough intelligence NOT to kill you cause its against the "rules"


"Subject 548...only one still alive at this point"

"This human loves to impress me. Yes indeed, she is "special" in many ways"

"Sir, I think that is enough for today. She passed her pain threshold and vitals are deteriorating... if we proceed we may lose her"

"..."

"Sir, please. She the only one who has lived long enough. Let's not waste such an opportunity"

"Fine. Make sure she eats. We'll continue in 3 hours"

"Thank you Sir"

Laying here helplessly listening to such conversation was agonizing. But what choice did I have? "548...yes that's my name right?" I clearly was losing it. How long has it been. I watched my hand begin to tremble.

"Red" I whispered to myself. I was surrounded by red liquid. What was it called again...Blood? Yes. Fluid that comes out of your body when punished. Lots of blood. That's what surrounded me. Red liquid and 49 other subjects.

I noticed a blue haired girl lying ahead of me. The creature's wings were scattered all over the red floor, her bright green eyes piercing my gold ones. That didn't frighten me. "547...guess she dead" I heard myself mutter.

Who was I even talking too? Why did I even care? How long was this torture? I stared at my fingers. They wouldn't obey my mental command to move. So I stared at the purple fingers covered in red liquid. 5 days...or was it 6?

"I suggest we move the subject before she starts having panic attacks like last time"

"A female voice...that's a first" I whispered to myself. There I go again. Talking to myself. It didn't matter. Me whispering was beyond the point of a vampire's hearing. I wondered if the words were even audible.

I couldn't feel. I had no feeling what so ever. The pain had stopped. It had been 2 years already. Same procedure. When I first got captured, it hurt. It was really hard. My heart has stopped 17 times. I think I actually died twice. Like the death where you see a bright light, life flashes before your eyes kinda deal.

When I died the second time, I thought for sure I was gone. I saw my life flash by me. My Mom and Dad, my lovely older sister who was top of the her class in everything. She had the looks, was smart, athletic...she was my idol. My cat who did survive the attack. She was with me but well... she wasn't really a cat anymore. I named her Nightmare since she always appeared right when I woke up from scary dreams. I hide her in the cell so they wouldn't bother her. I wondered if she would be okay if I died? At this point, I'd never know. In my heart, I was at peace. I could see everyone again. I wished for death so many times. I thought to myself "Finally, someone heard me, I'm free..."

Than I opened my eyes. I was back in hell. Only difference was the nicer part of the lab, aka the nurses office. I cursed for the longest time. It was back to the torture. I only trusted one person. Out of the whole facility.

Karon, the head nurse and top scientist at the facility. After about 6 months of vigorous torture which I'd like to avoid explaining in any detail, I was considered "Special". I survived pretty much anything at that point, which was not possible for my human status. She being a scientist, specialized in every mythical species and magical item on this new earth, she was assigned specifically to figure out what classification I belonged in. I don't know how she was so knowledgeable about all these species but she did tell me when she was human she was one of those "bookworms" who lived in the library everyday.

I guess she was my friend...kinda. She used magic to heal my wounds faster so the next set of experiments wouldn't hurt so much. I knew she was on my side in some type of way. I never really heard her talk much unless we were alone in the nurses office when I was in really bad shape or couldn't recover on my own in my cell. To hear her voice in this type of space was weird...Different?

"Since when was she having such attacks? Why should that bother me?"

He sounds angry. This voice was from a older male. He talked with authority. I barely can keep my eyes open now a days but from what I remember, he was the superior. He was the manager of the manager of the head of...something. Simple terms...he was 2nd in charge. The Boss never showed his face. Made sense.

"If she goes into another panic like last time, you wont have her for another 2 weeks. Wouldn't that hinder the plans? I don't care either way. However, if the Boss asks, I won't save your ass" Karon stated blankly.

I tried to move my head. Nothing changed. I literally felt lifeless. Sadly my mind had enough stamina to comprehend what was going on, even if temporary.

Before I could get a glimpse of Karon, it started happening again.

That feeling. I had completely forgot about my trembling hand. That was a sign. This is what they would have called in the human world a psychotic episode? I believe that was the terminology used in those places where people who saw or heard weird things experienced, right?

Generally, it starts with the trembling. It progresses to my vision becoming blurred. Clear than blurry. A cycle of vision changes. Than I start seeing them.

This room has a lot of memories. I lost count of how many things died in here. Humans, vampires, and werewolves were average. I got use to their ghostly figures and haunting images after a year. They aren't soul eaters. Those are problematic. Sadly, today was not my lucky day.

547 was a fairy. When fairies die in the wrong way, their pretty scary if you have "eyes". I, the human subject who had no potential powers physically but had a pain tolerance higher than a vampire werewolf hybrid with extraordinary healing abilities, who also had "eyes" that made me go into psychotic episodes that potentially could lead to shock and kill me...again. Yes, that was the cause of my first death after 8 hours of experimentation, 9 months ago.

The figure began forming slowly, as dark mist started to create its hollow body.

"This is bad."

The words echoed in my head, over and over again as I felt my chest getting tight.

"I'm taking her NOW!" Karon screamed

Karon must had noticed. My eyes were probably wide cause I could see the third guy's facial expression compared to his neck to toe image that was glued to my memory as normal. After the experiments, I usually was lying in prone position and was unconscious. When I was awake, his neck to feet image was all I could make out when my head is always at floor level. But at this moment, he looked shocked at one point. I think he caught on...they were running out of time. Within seconds he disappeared, screaming something I couldn't understand.

I could hear heavy breathing. Than the screaming started. High pitch screams. The room was dark. I couldn't see Karon or Boss number two. It was just me, laying helpless on the floor with the 49 bodies and the one dark demon that was as tall as the room.

"Its just a dream...an illusion, a hallucination...yes hallucinations"

Convincing myself wasn't helping. Maybe back when I was human, it would potentially have calmed me down or allowed me to zone out. However, this was a different world. It was hard to tell between what was real and what wasn't real. It didn't matter. This WAS real. It felt real, my eyes weren't lying to me. The screams continued. I heard different voices.

"Get me the medicine, STAT!"

"Subject 548, HR 204, RR 65. She declining fast"

"I will not tolerate failure. Make sure she ALIVE! Understood!"

"This can't continue..."

"What did you say bitch!"

Oh no. Karon arguing with Boss number two. Karon knows her stuff really well so they wouldn't get rid of her. But even she had limits. I didn't want her to get hurt because of me. As much as I wanted to concentrate on what was going on in the background, the demon became top priority. It transformation was complete and it was staring straight at me.

My eyes began to sting. The screams got louder. I couldn't move. The arguing continued in the background. Too much was happening.

That's when I realized.

The screams were mine. I must be crying at this point cause my vision became so blurred that all I could see was a dark misty figure. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest as if I had been running beyond my capacity for hours. My whole body trembled uncontrollably.

Yes, this was a panic attack. With the looks of it, I was gonna die from it.

Than the demon launched itself at me.

This was it. I was going to die. Third times a charm, right? At the surface I'll go into shock which would lead to cardiac arrest, they will try to save me but hopefully it wont work and this demon will eat my soul on this side of the world. Gruesome indeed.

But I'll be able to see Big Sis again... I can rest. There nothing left to live for...so its okay...

Time for me to die...

"Karon...I'm sorry"

Everything had slowed down like in the movies. The demon was launching towards me, its eyes bloody red, its fangs black, it body like a shadow.

The flash backs started. But it felt different. It wasn't about the past. It was a bunch of questions.

"I wonder what would have happened if I survived this place?"

"What's beyond this facility?"

"I wonder if there were people like me who could see two different sides of the world? Would they understand what was real or spiritual"

"Would...I find a friend..."

"...or love... be loved..."

"...bye Nighty...my little demon kitty"

"...bye...world"

Memories flooded my mind. A calm feeling washed over my body. It would be alright. This world just wasn't for me. I took my last breath. My eyes became fixed. The white light began to descend upon me.

Before my ears gave up on me, I heard a loud explosion.

*silence*

I was dead.


End file.
